


MAKE THE WORLD STOP

by AgnesClementine



Series: Diego whump- Sensory Issues AU [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves-centric, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Self-Indulgent, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: Something is wrong with Diego.******************Impulsive and self-indulgent as fuck.
Series: Diego whump- Sensory Issues AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664515
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	MAKE THE WORLD STOP

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like hammered crap so I wrote something.
> 
> I hope you'll like it and let me know what you think! :)

When Diego wakes up, the first thing he notices is how horribly nauseous he is. He feels too big for his body, faint tremors shuddering through his whole form. His mind is an infinite expanse of space, stretching out and away, pushing against his skull in a form of the worst headache ever.

The sheets graze against his skin like sandpaper.

It takes him a moment- after he concludes that he's probably not about to die- to remember what happened. Mission. Fuck. _A mission_. Bullets. Roof caving in. Headache. His siblings' terrified faces. Blood.

He takes in a shaky, careful breath through his nose, forcing his spasming lungs to expand. The roof did not cave in on him. He didn't even get hurt. So he'd really like to know why he feels like he got run over by a truck.

There's a thin sheen of sweat on his skin and he lifts an arm to wipe it off. Faintly, he is aware that he should get up; drink something, eat something, take a shower and change (even though he can't tell what he's wearing right now). Though, moving proves to be a mistake.

His whole arm spasms, practically vibrating like his muscles and nerves don't know what to do with themselves. It sends a jolt of pain up to his shoulder and startles a loud yelp out of his throat.

His heart skips a beat in his temples and his forced breathing stutters. While the general feeling of being death warmed over was worrying, it was also somewhat reasonable. This? Not so much. He didn't feel any particular pain in his arm when he woke up, so there is no reason for it to be there now.

As he wonders, in the background, there are footsteps approaching. Hurried. Strong then faint and strong again. Like a ball flying through air and hitting the wall repeatedly, every new collision harder than the last.

With timid horror, he realizes he's not actually hearing the footsteps- he's feeling them.

The door flies open and the breath- what was left of it- leaves his lungs on a sharp exhale.

He watches through the slits of his eyelids as Luther's rigid posture melts as he takes him in.

"You're awake!" His brother says with relief, "Thank God!"

Privately, Diego is warmed by the concern; they've been trying to be nicer to each other- all of them, really, but he and Luther especially- and Diego is...not hating it. It's kind of nice, he guesses, not to always be at odds with Luther.

But outwardly, he winces because Luther's voice disturbs the air and makes it move and shift and it's making Diego uncomfortable.

"Uh," Luther start, "are you- what's wrong?"

He takes a step forward, then another one and reaches out and shit. Fuck.

"Diego?"

Diego curls up, feels goosebumps break over his skin. He doesn't know what's going on but he feels- he feels like physical equivalent of nails scapping over a black board.

He thinks he makes some kind of a sound but he's not sure.

"Oh fuck," Luther swears. He turns towards the door so fast Diego's stomach rolls, yelling, "Guys! Help! Something is wrong with Diego!" as Diego starts dry heaving.

His voice carries, creates vibrations that have Diego turning to his side despite his body feeling like it's being prodded with electricity wherever it's touching the mattress. 

_Something is wrong_ , it dawns on him finally, _something is really wrong._

He squeezes his eyes shut, feels afraid to breathe deeply. Despite his best efforts to keep still, he feels himself move anyway, and realizes he's actually shaking.

Luther is coming back, faster now, and an onslaught of other footsteps follows. But before they can reach him, there's a disturbance of air- of molecules and atoms- so sudden it can be nothing but Five and it punches a choked out sob out of him.

Under other circumstances, he'd probably be embarrassed. Right now, he just wants to know what the fuck is wrong with him.

"What hurts? Do you have a fever?" Five sounds as clipped as always, but not as cold- which means that Diego seriously looks like shit.

Diego feels his hand reaching towards him and cowers away without a thought. He doesn't understand this but he knows, somehow, that he doesn't want anyone to touch him.

The others crowd in then, gathered at the doorway.

"Oh God, he's shaking." That's Vanya. Her voice is quiet like she doesn't want him to hear and it still makes his ears hurt.

The sound of a pen scratching over paper, creating rough friction as Allison writes, claws its way up his spine, digging into his flesh. Someone else speaks.

Diego doesn't hear. He's submerged, drowning in sensation, feeling like his head is going to split apart and his body shatter into pieces.

Someone moves too fast. Diego sobs. His brain feels like a glob of slime, left in humid heat to boil. He fears that, for an irrational moment, it's going to drip out through his eye sockets, coat his eyes and render him blind. By now, he's certain he's crying.

His siblings are still moving.

"Please, please, _please, stop. Stop moving, please_ ," he babbles, borderline hysterical.

Someone speaks again. Diego chokes on air, pain pounds against every inch of his head.

" _Stop, stop, stop,_ " he chants deliriously. Desperately.

A small hand settles on his shoulder. He screams, lit up like an exposed, raw nerve, and then everything turns to static.


End file.
